Hidden emotions
by Dark-Child99
Summary: Jubilee and Gambit fight more then ever and Magneto is planning a war
1. Fireworks & Wildcards

Hidden emotions

"I hate him so much! What with his good looks and his hot accent" Jubilee took her anger out on the pool table. Lately a certain man had been focusing his attention on her.

"Like calm down Jubes start of by like telling us what he did this time to like totally piss you off?"

"He doesn't need to do anything Kitty; the sight of him annoys me"

"Sound's te me like ya kinda like him"

"What! Are you kidding me?"

"non chere I t'ink da Rouges right, you do love me" Gambit said with a smirk, the kind of smirk you give someone when you know your annoying them and the way he was leaning in the door frame wasn't exactly screaming 'innocent little angel'

"Aggggghhhh!" cried Jubilee as she stormed out of the games room

"Rem', you like totally did it this time"

"Yeah I t'ink you right better try'n get to her some more" at that he disappeared down the hall.

"If he doesn't be careful Jubes will kick his ass"

"Like good I like him an everythin but he does really get to her so he kinda deserves it"

The two teenagers carried on playing in giggles. But with the loss of one player the games room seemed empty. When the giggles died down all that could be heard were the scattering of pool balls and heavy rain hitting hard on the windows until it got that loud rogue and kitty couldn't here themselves think. "I won!" shouted Kitty

"Oh please I let you!"

"Go away Gambit!" Jubilee was running backwards and forwards trying hard to wear Gambit out so he would stop following her, to Rogue and Kitty this was very strange seeing it through the doorway "they are both totally into each other"

"Yeah, maybe we should show em" Rogue stated with a mischievous smile and both girls made there way to there room working on a plan to get Jubilee and Gambit together.

* * *

"I don't know Chuck are you shore there ready to face something this big?"

"Logan I have much faith in my students and your martial arts classes are improving there fighting and I think we should train them for the missions more often and do it in the danger room from now on"

"Fine, you want Gambit in there as well"

"Yes, I know he's not part of the usual team but he's a good fighter and we could use, him we can't afford to lose this Logan"

"I know Chuck"

* * *

"Logan walked out onto the basketball court where Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, Bobby, Piotr and Gambit were. "Hey Logan what's up"

"You kids are gonna be doing training sessions in the big kids play room, now come with me" they made there way down to the lower sections of the mansion

"If we doin trainin sessions den why Gambit have te be here?"

"Because kid you're the new part of the team"

"What! No way I can't work with him!"

"Why not chere ya know ya love me"

* * *

a/n if my spelling or grammers wrong please say and if anything elses wrong please tell me because nothings coming up on microsoft word.

Thanks xxcatxx


	2. Pryde & Rasputin

Pryde & Rasputin

Rogue, Kitty, Bobby, Piotr, Jubilee and Gambit stood in a large metal panelled room. In the middle was a large tower with a spectator's box on top. Logan was in the box "right kids" he said through the speakerphone "pair up" as soon as the words left his mouth Kitty and Rogue grabbed Bobby and Piotr. Jubilee didn't notice at first until Gambit looked at her with the annoying grin, she looked around quickly and realized "Oh man! You guys did that on purpose" she said with a pout.

After the hellish training session Jubilee felt guilty about not protecting Gambit because he had chosen to do so for her.

"Why did he do that?" Jubes said to her two best friends in their room

"Because he's like supposed to you know the way you were 'supposed' to do the same for him!"

"I know but I thought we hated each other?"

"Well yeah" Kitty said with a short glance at Rogue "but you're like still apart of the one team"

"Yeah I guess your right chica"

"Ah think you should go apologize"

Kitty and Rogue nodded furiously

"Yeah ok"

After Jubilee had left the room the two girls let out girly screams

"You wanna go spy on them?"

"Like yeah!"

* * *

Gambit was in the kitchen rooting around in the fridge but looked up when he heard someone coming, a large smirk spread across his face when he saw who it was

"You come te give Remy a hug chere?"

"no!" she was almost considering to turn round and leave "it's a kitchen I came to get food" that was the worst lie ever, as she pretended to get some food from the fridge she decided to start her apology "I wanted to say sorry about today in the danger room"

She had just finished when she reached the kitchen door and didn't want to stay around to see what Gambits reaction was. She left him stunned and alone, wanting to find out more. Like why she had apologized when she did exactly what he thought she would, leave him to get beaten to the ground. As Gambit had empathy he could tell what jubilee felt about him, he new she hated him but there was something else, something he couldn't quite work out. Jubilee passed her two room mates on the way up the stairs giving them a suspicious look as she carried on. The two girls made their way into the kitchen "hey Gambit"

"Bonjour petite"

"Like Rem'?"

"Oui?"

"How do you like feel about Jubes?"

"I t'ink she a nice femme"

Kitty and Rogue give each other a hopeful look

"Then why do you like always piss her off?"

"Because it's fun!"

"K!"

Kitty grabbed Rogue by the arm and dragged her to the rec room

"Were like not getting any where with these two what's there problem?"

"There just hiding there feelings for each other!"

"Yeah but what if were wrong? What if Jubes doesn't like Gambit cause he would like no right and he would make a move right?"

"Kitty why are you getting all worked up about this?"

"No reason" Kitty sighed

"Kitty what's wrong?"

"It's just I hid my feelings from piotr and I missed my chance and now he's like totally going out with Siryn!"

"So that was you this is Gambit and Jubes!"

"Exactly its Gambit and Jubes there both stubborn and Gambit is very much a ladies man!"

Rogue sighed heavily thinking about her friends' relationship problems and finally she came up with a plan.

"Be right back"

"Were you going?"

"I got to do something for Logan back in a mo"

* * *

Professor Xavier was down in the lower sections of the mansion trying to find new mutants with cerebro when he came across one particular mutant. Xavier made a mental note of were she was and called his x-men to the conference room.

"I have located mystique with cerebro and it looks like Magnus is trying to brake into Westchester prison!"

"But why?"

"I don't know Storm"

"Vat if he's trying to kill all da humans starting vith the prisoners?"

"He won't be Kurt, Scott is there any mutants in there?"

Scott's eyes widened

"Professor isn't pietro in there?"

"Ah I'm afraid you're right Scott"

"Storm! Get a team together and go to the prison see if you can stop Magneto, we can't let him get Quicksilver, this is a farther and son reunion that shouldn't happen"

* * *

Piotr Rasputin (aka: colossus) was in his dorm listening to Nickleback and reading when there was a loud knock at his door "It's open"

"Hey"

"Oh! Hey rogue what's up"

"Umm well ah was thinking about you and siryn and was wondering if you two were still going out?"

"Nope!"

"Really! That's great"

"Why are you so happy about that thought you were going out with Bobby?"

"Yeah I am it's just that Kitty was won..."

"Kitty!"

"Yeah she wanted to know if...?"

"Yeah course I'll go out with Kitty!"

"Wow! You're enthusiastic about it actually a bit too enthusiastic about it why?"

"Well" Piotr blushed a little

"Oh my you have a crush on Kitty!" now Piotr was blushing more then ever

"Yey!" screamed rogue a little bit too excited.

* * *

Kitty was watching T.V in the rec room were rogue left here

"Kitty"

"Hey Piotr what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go get a coffee sometime when you're not busy, or if you are busy then I should you know shut up maybe."

"No! I would love to go get coffee right now lets go or if you're busy then maybe..?"

"Nope not busy, should we go then?"

"Yeah totally!" Rogue was watching from the sidelines and started to grin to herself " God ah'm good!"

* * *

a/n R&R please and if you want any other characters adding please tell me and I will try and fit them in. oh yeah I got a question asking why Gambit wasn't apart of the team in the firs place, well he wasn't picked to be in the team because he need some time for people to trust him because he was a thief and all and they now know they can.


End file.
